


Hankcon Prompts

by bluesaturn



Series: Hankcon Prompts [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesaturn/pseuds/bluesaturn
Summary: A collection of short prompts I wrote for Twitter & Discord featuring Hank/Connor. Feel free to prompt me!
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Hankcon Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888276
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. [SFW] Fresh Blanket

Connor was lying on the living room couch, staring at the ceiling above him. He was lost in thought, overthinking his entire situation once more. It had only been a week since the revolution had ended and it hadn’t been enough time to get used to any of it.

The first person Connor had thought of when it was all over had been Hank, so he had found him, lost on what else to do. Hank had brought him home with him and Connor had been staying there ever since.  
Despite his insistence that he didn’t technically sleep, Hank wanted him to lie on the couch at night and wouldn’t take no for an answer.

Tonight Connor was surprised to find a fresh blanket lying on the couch. It was entirely unnecessary and yet, there was something comforting about the smell of laundry detergent and feel of the soft fabric underneath his fingertips.

Hank wasn’t the type of person that did housework willingly, or at all, really, but he had taken the time to wash this blanket for Connor. He didn’t understand much about emotions yet but something about that made Connor smile.


	2. [NSFW] Bruises

Connor didn’t bruise. No matter how much pleasurable pain, how many spankings - the marks that Hank would leave on his skin would fade away again just a second later. Hank had always disliked that fact, enjoyed seeing those marks on a lover’s skin. Still, Connor’s ..solution, for lack of a better word, seemed a little extreme to him. 

But the more Hank had thought about it, the less weird it seemed. He would never ever even consider doing this with a human partner. But Connor wasn’t human, parts replaceable, things way more easily fixed. Sometimes it felt weird to think about, so Hank usually tried not to. He knew that they loved each other and that was really all that mattered. 

“You ready?”, he asked Connor, two days later.   
“Yes,” Connor said.   
He currently was bent over Hank’s knees, naked ass on display.  
“Still feels weird,” Hank admitted.   
“We don’t have to -”  
“I want to,” Hank interrupted him.   
It was the truth, even if it made Hank wonder what the fuck was wrong him.   
“Just not something you do everyday.”  
“Yet,” Connor answered and the Bastard had the audacity to turn around and wink at him.   
“Well, just for that, you earned it.”

And before Hank could let his brain take over again, he took the branding tool and pressed it to the skin of Connor’s ass. There was a weird sound and the smell of burning plastic filled the room. Connor whimpered and moaned underneath him, wiggling his ass as if he wasn’t quite sure how much of it he could take. 

“You okay?”, Hank checked in.  
“I’m perfect,” Connor mumbled, his words interrupted by yet another whimper. 

Hank took the tool away and took a look at his handy work.   
It wasn’t quite a bruise, but there on the skin of Connor’s ass, was branded Hank’s name.   
“Fuck,” Hank mumbled.   
No point in pretending anymore he didn’t get off on this.  
“Do you like it?”, Connor asked.   
“I think this is exactly how your ass was always meant to look,” Hank said, admiring Connor’s ass.  
Hank softly tousled his hair.   
“Think you can take another one?”, he asked.  
“I would love nothing more, Hank,” Connor answered and Hank pressed the tool to his ass once more.   
His jeans were starting to get a little too tight.


	3. [NSFW] Connor's tie

Connor undid his tie, staring Hank directly into the eyes while doing so.   
"We've gone over this, Hank," Connor said, and sighed.   
"I must say, I really am disappointed in you."  
Hank looked uncomfortable this time around, as if he was aware this was a rule he really shouldn't have broken.   
"Sorry," Hank mumbled, averting his gaze from Connor.   
"I'm still going to have to punish you for it, Hank. Maybe that way you'll actually learn."   
"Fuck you!"   
"Pretty sure you've lost that privilege tonight." 

He stepped closer to Hank and popped open the button of his pants.   
"What, are you gonna spank me again?", Hank asked and rolled his eyes at him.   
"I haven't quite decided yet," Connor admitted.   
He pulled down Hank's pants and boxer shorts and then pressed him down on the kitchen table.   
Hank squirmed in his hold, but Connor held him easily there with just one hand.   
"Stay," he said, and let go.   
To his surprise, Hank actually listened, not that he stopped the cursing.

Connor grabbed his tie and bound Hank's hands together behind his back.   
"For now, I think I'll just let you stay like this and you can think about what you've done," Connor said, before delivering one harsh smack to Hank's ass.


	4. [NSFW] Spanking

"So, do you know why we're doing this?", Connor asked in a conversational tone. Hank was bend over his lap, his boxer shorts and jeans hanging somewhere down at his ankles. 

"Fuck you," Hank spat back and Connor raised an eyebrow. 

"Language," Connor remarked. 

Hank was squirming around in his lap but Connor held him down with ease. 

"Perhaps I have gotten too relaxed about the rules and that's why you keep breaking them. Anyhow, I felt a reminder was necessary," Connor said and he could hear Hank cursing under his breath.  
He'd always been like this, right from the very first time they had tried it. Hank was always one to push and curse at the rules Connor had set up, but he'd usually relent. It was easy to see that their entire arrangement had been good for Hank this far. Tonight however Hank was refusing to stick to the rules and it was high time Connor reminded him there were consequences for doing so. 

"I think twenty should be a good place to start. Count or I'll start over," Connor said, before bringing his hand down on Hank's ass. 

"You're an ass," Hank mumbled, still loud enough for Connor to hear. 

"I have all night, Hank," Connor answered and hit his ass again. 

"I hate you so much right now, Connor," Hank grumbled. 

"You're gonna be sitting gingerly tomorrow. I hope it at least reminds you of the consequences of your actions," Connor said, hitting Hank's ass once more. 

"One," Hank finally whimpered and Connor grinned to himself. 

He always loved the feeling when he could finally get Hank to submit to him.


	5. [NSFW] Whipped Cream

Connor and Hank were sitting on the living room couch, the TV on in the background. Hank had a bowl in his hands and was eating out of it with a spoon. There was nothing but whipped cream in it.   
"Hank, I'm not sure that even qualifies as a desert," Connor said, looking at Hank in amazement.   
"That's only cause you can't taste," Hank mumbled, not even bothering to take the spoon out of his mouth.   
He probably had seen the hint of doubt on his face, because there was a twinkle in his eyes.   
"Oh! I can still show you how much fun whipped cream can be," Hank said, a grin suddenly spreading on his face.   
He did indeed show Connor that morning...


	6. [SFW] Stargazing

It was a quiet summer night. Hank and Connor had decided to leave Detroit behind them for just a little while after a long work week and driven out of town. It had been Connor's idea, the whole thing. But he'd always been the more romantic of them both. Hank parked his truck on a large hill, where they had a great view of the night sky. 

Hank sat down on the hood of the car and Connor followed him a second later. Hank looked up at the night sky, many more stars visible here than in Detroit. It was beautiful, but even more beautiful was the look of awe on Connor's face. 

"When does it start?", Hank asked, and just a moment later, the first shooting star fell from the sky.   
Hank and Connor both looked at the spectacle with wide eyes.  
"You're supposed to make a wish, right?", Connor asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Did you?", Connor asked curiously.   
Hank shook his head, smiling slightly.   
"I think I have everything I could ever want right here," he said and with that, he pulled Connor into a soft kiss.


	7. [NSFW] Out of clean laundry

Hank had never been good at keeping up with his housework and so perhaps it wasn't a big surprise that he'd managed to run out completely of clean laundry in the two weeks Connor had been gone for a work trip. He only noticed that on the day Connor was about to come home and panicked, as he searched through the house in hopes of finding any clean clothes.   
His search turned out to be unsuccessful and for a moment Hank considered simply digging through his huge pile of dirty laundry and putting on some dirty clothes. Then again - why bother? 

Connor was coming home all by himself (his insistence, not Hank's) and he'd seen him naked more than once. So Hank simply waited for him to return in his birthday suit.   
The look on Connor's face as he opened the door was priceless and Hank figured it had been a good decision.   
"Missed me?", he asked, grinning at his boyfriend.   
"So much," Connor said and pulled Hank to the bedroom with him. They didn't leave it for quite some time...


	8. [SFW] Movie night

Hank and Connor were sitting on the couch, Sumo's head lying on Connor's lap.   
He was scratching the dog behind his ears absentmindedly, while his eyes were fixed on the television screen. 

Hank had insisted on having a movie night, saying it was a crime that Connor didn't know a lot of his favorite movies.   
Connor had tried to insist, he could simply look such things up, but Hank would hear none of it. Right now, Connor was glad for that. 

He was getting to experience watching a movie for the very first time and his processors had slowed down, he'd sunken deeper into the couch cushions and had leaned himself against Hank's shoulder slightly. 

"See, know you could relax," Hank mumbled.   
Connor's LED blinked yellow for a second.   
"I didn't know I could until now."


	9. [SFW] Puppy

“Is that a puppy?”, Hank asked, staring at the little animal in Connor’s arms with something akin to disbelief.   
“...maybe?”, Connor said, trying his best at an innocent smile.   
“I was gone for five minutes, how the fuck did you end up with a puppy in that time?”, Hank asked, not sure he even wanted to know the answer.   
Connor started off with an explanation, but Hank interrupted him mid-sentence.   
“Nevermind, changed my mind, don’t tell me.”  
Connor looked at him with a pleading look on his face.   
“Can we keep him?”  
Hank sighed.   
He remembered puppy training Sumo a little too well.   
Then again - he took a look at the little animal in Connor’s arms and the happy expression on Connor’s face. Perhaps it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world…


	10. [SFW] Comfort

Connor was lying on the couch, dressed in nothing but Hank’s DPD hoodie. The garment still smelled of him, faintly, but Connor’s delicate sensors could pick up on it nonetheless, as well as the smell of the laundry detergent they had purchased together just last week. 

He knew he had to get up in a couple of minutes but Connor didn’t want to, for a reason he couldn’t quite explain. He turned to ask Hank, who laughed at the question but still answered it.   
“You’re just comfortable, Connor. It’s human,” he said. 

//comfort//

The concept still sounded kind of foreign to him, something Connor wasn’t supposed to experience. But yet, here he was, more comfortable than he’d ever been in his entire existence and Connor decided he liked the feeling. Perhaps he’d be a few minutes late to work just this once.


	11. [SFW] Changing pronouns

Hank stared at the ground, unable to meet Connor’s curious stare.  
It shouldn’t be such a big deal, Connor already knew Hank was trans, wouldn’t judge or - still, it felt as if the words were stuck in Hank’s throat.   
“What’s wrong?”, Connor asked, always able to pick up on it when Hank wasn’t fine.   
“Uuuh, I’ve been doing some thinking,” Hank said, which really was code for ‘I’ve been lying awake at night for weeks now’.   
“I think I wanna use different pronouns,” Hank blurted out.   
He really wished he could have had a beer for this conversation, but he hadn’t drunk in ages now.   
“Which ones?”, Connor asked, smiling kindly at Hank.   
“They/them?”, Hank tried, still sounding unsure.   
“I’ve updated that in my database,” Connor said and then grabbed Hank’s hand.  
“Now come on, I wanna go watch the game with my partner. Have I ever told you they’re pretty amazing?”  
Hank couldn’t help but smile.


	12. [SFW] Struggle

Connor threw his gun to the ground, knowing it would be useless in fighting Hank at this range. The man could hold his own in a fight, but he’d never be a match for Connor, a match for someone who couldn’t get tired, would never need to take a pause. 

But Hank didn’t even make a move to fight back, as if he’d given up already, resigned to the fact that Connor was going to stop the Android revolution. Connor should have been glad for this, no one to interrupt his mission anymore, and yet, when he looked at the man he had spent most of this week with, he couldn’t help but wonder why he’d given up already. For the first time that night, Connor wondered if he was doing the right thing.


	13. [SFW] Lazy Evening

Hank and Connor were sitting on the living room couch, TV on in the background, Hank a bottle of soda in hand, which he had recently switched beer out for. (Not the healthiest perhaps, but Connor considered it a big step in the right direction nonetheless.) 

Sumo was lying across both their laps and Connor idly petted his fur, his mind wandering here and there, but he hadn’t felt this relaxed perhaps ever in his existence. Connor never would have expected his life to ever look like this, but he wouldn’t change it for anything.


	14. [NSFW] Butt Plug

Connor squirmed in his seat, trying fairly hard to concentrate on the work on the monitor before him. A task which was proving to be impossibly difficult, as Hank once again turned up the vibrations of the butt plug Connor was currently wearing. He didn’t react to Connor looking at him, but Connor could have sworn he was grinning into his coffee cup.   
“Hank,” Connor protested, knowing it was futile anyway.   
“That’s what you get for breaking the rules, Connor,” Hank said, after another long sip from his coffee.   
“Now be a good boy and take your punishment.”


	15. [SFW] Connor having a gay crisis

Connor stared at the man sitting opposite him, taking a sip from his coffee cup.   
Connor watched as he swallowed the coffee, squirming around in his seat. There shouldn't be anything that - distracting about Hank simply drinking some coffee and yet - oh.   
"Lieutenant?", he asked Hank looked up from his monitor.  
"Yeah?"  
"How do you know you're gay?"  
Hank choked on his coffee and Connor never got an answer that day.


	16. [NSFW] Connor having a sensitive scalp

They were lying on the couch, Connor's back pressed against Hank's stomach. The TV was running in the background, but neither of them was paying it much attention. Hank's hand was idly playing with Connor's hair, wandering further up towards his scalp at some point. Hank scratched the skin of it lightly, and Connor on top of him squirmed, letting out a tiny moan at his action.   
"Sensitive?", Hank asked, grinning a little.  
The blue blush on Connor's face was more than enough answer.   
Hank continued massaging Connor's scalp, enjoying the little sounds that came out of Connor's mouth, and the flushed look of his face. It was promising to be a wonderful evening.


	17. [NSFW] Consensual somnophilia

Hank woke up early on a Sunday morning. The sun was filtering through the blinds on the window and he could hear birds chirping close by. Hank wasn't quite used to being up this early yet, but there was a certain kind of beauty to it, seeing the world come alive again after the night. 

Connor next to him was still asleep - or whatever that weird rest mode he had was actually called. Hank turned to look at him. Connor was so beautiful, even in his sleep. There wasn't a thing about him that wasn't perfect. Some time ago, Hank would have had doubts about himself at that thought. Those days, he was simply thankful he got to wake up next to that incredible man every single day. Connor had been good for him in more ways than just one. 

He brushed away one strand of hair out of Connor's hair, and then pressed a soft kiss to Connor's temple. Connor was dressed in nothing but his boxer shorts and he looked so beautiful that Hank couldn't help but consider -

It had been a thing they'd done many times before, one of his favorite ways to be woken up was by a blowjob from Connor and Connor's favorite way to wake up included Hank's hands all over him. 

Hank pushed away the blanket still half-draped over Connor's body, and then pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Connor didn't stir and Hank grinned to himself. He moved on to leave a trail of kisses down Connor's neck and then his upper body, worshipping every inch of Connor. 

Eventually, he moved his hands towards Connor's boxer shorts and slid them down carefully.   
Hank wrapped his lips around Connor's still soft dick and licked around the head. There was always a slightly chemical taste to Connor but Hank had never really minded. There wasn't a part of him Hank didn't love. 

Connor stirred to life underneath him and a moment later, Hank found himself looking into Connor's eyes, still with Connor's dick in his mouth.   
"Well, good morning to me," Connor said and there was a big smile on his face.   
His dick hardened almost immediately in Hank's mouth and Connor's hand rested on the back of his neck, pulling Hank closer.   
Hank swallowed Connor's dick down greedily, excited to get really started now.   
"I love when you wake me up like this," Connor grinned.   
Then softly he added: "I love you."  
Hank thought perhaps he'd be able to turn into a morning person after all.


	18. Frottage; CW: Wireplay

Connor didn't have any genitals, but that had hardly put a damper on Hank's and Connor's sex life. Hell, if anything Hank was certain it had enriched it even more, forcing them to think creatively and outside of the box for them both to have a pleasurable time. 

Connor could have genitals now, curtesy of new Cyberlife update, but he wasn't interested. Hank never minded either way. He was well versed in all the ways he could bring Connor's body pleasure by now. 

It was an entirely normal evening for them, Connor naked underneath him, Hank on top and his left hand inside of Connor's neck. He'd been scared to hurt Connor the first time they tried it, but gotten more confident about it over time. Based on the sounds Connor was currently making - static whines and moans - he was doing a pretty good job. 

He thrust his hips forward, his dick sliding against Connor's leg and his pelvic plate. Connor still had some sensors there, but they weren't as sensitive as a dick or a pussy would probably have been. Connor still moaned at the friction and Hank doubled his efforts in pulling on the tiny wires inside Connor's neck. 

Connor's skin was fading out in patches, leaving his white skeleton behind. Nothing about any of this was human, and Hank thought he never looked more beautiful than this. 

"Fuck," he cursed as he came, his cum spurting all over Connor's leg.  
Connor was squirming underneath him, hot to the touch and his face was blushing bright blue. Hank could have gotten lost in the sight forever.


	19. [NSFW] Nipples, sub!Hank

Hank was kneeling on the kitchen floor, completely naked. There were a pair of small clamps pinching his nipples and his hands were clasped behind his back with a pair of handcuffs. Connor was standing in front of him and slipped his hand underneath Hank’s chin, forcing him to look up at him.

“You look so beautiful like this,” Connor said and Hank drank up the praise like he used to drink up beer and whiskey.  
It had taken him a long time to allow himself to be this vulnerable, but Connor always made it easy.  
“You’re being so good for me,” Connor said and his fingers brushed over Hank’s nipples, which were starting to hurt and Hank couldn’t hold back a small whimper.

“Just a little while longer and you’ll have earned yourself a reward,” Connor promised and then leaned down to kiss Hank.  
His fingers kept playing with Hank’s clamped nipples, and Hank whimpered and moaned, as Connor kept giving him pleasure and pain. He allowed himself to fully submit to Connor and for the first time that week, Hank felt completely relaxed and at peace. The only thing on his mind was Connor.


	20. [SFW] greenhouses full of flowers + moonlight

It was late in the night of the last day of August, the moon was shining brightly, lighting up the entire world around him and bathing it in a soft glow.   
Connor had taken quite a liking to staying up late at night, sneaking outside of his parents’ apartment, and stealing back any bit of time they had taken from him and Hank, that he could.   
Meeting Hank in the greenhouse his parents owned felt quite ironic all the same, but his mother never came in here at night. He could still see the soft glow of the moonlight through the windows and the smell of flowers now filled the air. There was something calming about the entire atmosphere in here, even if Connor felt on edge.

“Hey,” Hank’s voice cut through his thoughts and a moment later, Connor found himself inside Hank’s arms.   
“I’ve missed you,” Connor said and stood on his tiptoes to kiss Hank softly.  
“I missed you too,” Hank said and in that moment, Connor forgot all about his parents or stolen time.   
All that mattered, were Hank’s arms wrapped around his waist and how beautiful his face looked in the moonlight glow.


	21. [SFW] Scent of Cologne on borrowed clothes

Connor was lying on Hank’s couch, dressed in nothing but his underwear and an old hoodie he had borrowed from Hank - despite his insistence that it wasn’t necessary. The lying on the couch wasn’t necessary either, nor the blanket Hank had draped over him. But Hank had smiled at him the same way he did when they had finally seen each other again, as he tucked the blanket over Connor and wished him a good night. 

The hoodie smelled of washing detergent and faintly of Hank. Perhaps it wouldn’t have been a strong enough smell for a human to notice, but Connor could smell the lingering bit of Hank’s cologne on it all the same. He smiled, as he inhaled the scent. Perhaps there was something to wearing comfortable clothes after all, if they were Hank’s. 

Connor’s mind had been /loud/ in the aftermath of the revolution, a thousand thoughts running through his mind palace all at once, but lying here, smelling Hank, it reminded him of the feeling when Hank had wrapped his arms around him and Connor had been hugged for the very first time. Right now, his mind was quiet and Connor for the first time in his life understood what comfort felt like.


	22. [SFW] potted plants, standing barefoot on sun-warmed hardwood, the kind of love that doesn’t need to be spoken aloud to be felt

Hank got up early in the morning. The sun was shining through the living room windows, sun rays dancing across the hardwood floor. It was the middle of summer, the heat already overwhelming at this hour. 

He stepped out onto the balcony and smiled at the flowers growing in the pots spread all over the balcony. He still remembered Connor and him buying their very first plant - it seemed like a lifetime ago by now. Back then Hank hadn’t been sure they’d manage to keep even one plant alive - and look at them now. 

He leaned over the rail of the balcony, watched the tree leaves in the distance rustle in the wind, and listened to the birds singing an early morning song.   
Hank had never imagined he could feel happiness again. But he had created it, together with Connor, one potted plant at a time. And along the way, he’d found something even better. Hank finally felt at peace. 

Connor came out onto the balcony just a few minutes later and wrapped his arms around Hank. He leaned against him, allowing himself to fully relax in this space. Connor was his safe haven, his anchor, and the reason, that trying to create any of this had been worth it. 

“Did you sleep well?”, Connor asked as he pressed a kiss to Hank’s cheek.   
“Mmh,” Hank confirmed.   
The smell of coffee filled the air - Connor had decided to brew some for Hank before he came out here.   
“I’m glad,” Connor said.   
“Me too,” Hank said, but he wasn’t just talking about his sleep.  
And because Connor was /Connor/, he knew.   
Hank never needed to say a thing.   
Their love was clear in every little thing they did for each other, in every gesture, every touch. Words weren’t needed. They had each other and that was all that mattered. Connor kissed him softly and Hank didn’t think he’d ever be more in love.  
But he had thought the same thing yesterday as well.


	23. [SFW] Autumn Leaves + Scarves

The forest floor was covered with colorful leaves. Sumo chased after one of them, flying away in an autumn breeze. Connor was standing next to him, he had a big smile on his face and Hank’s heart felt full. 

It felt like such a long time ago now, that he and Connor had first met in that bar. Sometimes Hank didn’t feel like he was the same person anymore. But he was starting to suspect that perhaps that was a good thing. 

Another breeze flew by and Hank looked at the scarf wrapped around his neck, one end of it fluttering in the wind. It was a gift from Connor - crocheting was perhaps not among the hobbies Hank had expected Connor to pick up but he was glad to see the Android become his own person, more and more each day. It was a strange thought to think, that now he had someone in his life that would give him handmade gifts, when a short time ago, he didn’t have anyone. 

A short time ago his like had seemed black and white, bleak. Now it looked as colorful as the autumn leaves and Hank looked at Connor with pure adoration in his heart. He felt so loved.


	24. [SFW] smiling so much you cant kiss properly + pancakes left on the pan just a little too long + sharpie notes left on disposable cups

Connor was standing in the kitchen, dressed in nothing but an apron that read “Kiss the Chef” on the front of it and that was way too big on him. It belonged to Hank and had been on top of the box labeled “pans” for some reason. 

He had left the bed early this morning after he had scribbled “Take your meds! :)” on a disposable cup and left it alongside said medication on Hank’s bedside table. The disposable cup was because the boxes with glasses and mugs hadn’t made it here yet. Connor had cursed himself a bit for his terrible planning but well, in his defense, Hank had been very good at keeping him distracted. 

He was in the middle of making the perfect pancake, as Hank rolled into the room in his wheelchair.   
“Hey,” Connor said, as he turned around to his husband.   
Hank was smiling and pulled Connor closer.   
“Come here,” he said and pulled Connor down onto his lap.   
Connor kissed him softly, his heart fluttering in his chest.   
He still couldn’t quite believe he’d be so lucky as getting to spend the rest of his life with this wonderful man. Connor grinned into the kiss. 

“You’re fucking amazing, Con, you know that, right?”, Hank asked and Connor smiled brightly as he leaned down to kiss Hank again. Hank was smiling as well, their teeth bumped together, but Connor didn’t care. His body felt as if was filled with more happiness than he could contain. Connor didn’t want to stop kissing Hank even for just one single sec - suddenly he heard a loud beeping noise. 

Connor jumped up from Hank’s lap and turned around to see his pancake burning in the pan.   
“Well, I guess at least we know those work,” Hank said, looking up at the smoke detector.   
Connor was fairly certain both the pancake and the pan would have to go into the trash but he didn’t even mind. He would get to spend the rest of his life loving Hank and Connor couldn’t be happier.


	25. Detroit Gears Tickets, The roaring crowd, a home team win and the quiet evening afterwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Hank!!

When Connor had handed him the Detroit Gears tickets with a shy smile on his face and a soft “Happy Birthday”, Hank hadn’t expected Connor to be the one who would join him in watching the game. Connor wasn’t exactly a fan of sports, Hank knew.

“I just wanna spend time with you,” Connor had said and that had shut Hank up. Right now he was glad it did. The Detroit Gears had won the game, Hank felt downright euphoric and even Connor seemed as if he had enjoyed a basketball game for once. 

“It’s different seeing it in person, huh?”, Hank asked.   
“Yeah, I suppose it is,” Connor answered with a slight smile.

“So, what do you want to do for the rest of the night?”, Connor asked, some time later, as Hank let himself fall onto the couch.   
“Be close to you,” he blurted out.  
Perhaps a more corny answer than Hank usually would have used but worth it alone to see the sweet blue blush on Connor’s face.

Connor sat down on the couch and Hank put his arm around him. He turned on the TV. There was some cheesy soap opera playing but he felt too lazy to change the channel. 

“I hope it was a nice birthday,” Connor mumbled against his neck.   
“It was amazing,” Hank said, surprising himself.   
He couldn’t remember the last birthday where he had been this happy.   
“But I think there’s something that would make it even better,” Hank added.   
“What’s that?”, Connor asked.   
“Getting you out of these pesky clothes,” Hank said and pulled Connor into a kiss.  
He couldn’t wait for another fifty more years of this.


	26. It's a couch day, mid afternoon and the shutter blinds are half open, soft light streaming in, lofi music plays from laptop speakers

Connor was cuddled up next to Hank on the couch on a hot summer day. The windows were closed, the heat a little too overwhelming otherwise, but the blinds still half open, to let a tiny bit of light in. 

Hank had his laptop on his knees, lo fi music was playing and Sumo was snoring in the corner of the room. Connor, not having been alive for very long, hadn’t had much experience, but he was pretty sure that this was what bliss was. 

Hank was typing on his laptop, working on another chapter on his novel and Connor sneaked a glance at the screen every once in a while.   
“I still can’t believe you’re writing me an entire novel,” Connor said.   
Hank shrugged, as if it was the most logical thing in the world.   
“What can I say, you inspire me,” Hank said.   
Connor looked up from his drawing tablet, in the middle of sketching a picture of Sumo and Hank, and smiled at his boyfriend.   
“I definitely feel the same way about you.”


	27. [SFW] Pastel sunrises + morning breeze

It's still early in the morning, when Hank stands at the railing of the ship. The sun is slowly coming up, the sky is painted in soft, pastel-orange tones and Hank can smell the salt of the water underneath them. There are barely any waves today, the water the same kind of calm Hank feels wash over him right then.   
He hears Connor long before he wraps his arms around Hank's waist, Connor more familiar to him than even the sea. 

"I like mornings like this," Connor says, his voice barely a whisper against Hank's ear.   
Hank hums in agreement.   
Their life before this seems like a faraway dream by now, as if the ocean had been the place they had always meant to be. Hank turns around so he can see Connor's face. He looks beautiful in the morning. He looks beautiful at any time. It's not the kind of thing Hank thought he could ever have, but here Connor is, his lips inches away from Hank's. 

He's never been good at this kind of shit but Connor makes it seem almost easy.   
"I love you," he says and the way Connor's eyes light up, says more than Connor's words ever could.   
He pulls him into a short, soft kiss and all he can feel for a moment is Connor, as if the world around them ceases to exist.   
"I love you too," Connor says and he does that tiny little half-smile of his, that Hank fell in love with a long time ago.   
They turn back to watching the sunrise. There are no further words that need to be said. A bit of a breeze passes by and both of them get splashed by some of the ocean water but neither one of them minds. This right here? It's the peace Hank has been searching for all his life.


	28. [SFW] Pearl earrings glinting in neon lights

Hank was not entirely sure why he agreed to visit a club with Gavin Reed of all people. Perhaps the loneliness of spending all his Saturday nights alone at home with Sumo and microwave meals had finally gotten to him. Right now, Hank wasn't sure if such an evening in wasn't preferable to having to listen to terrible music and watching Reed hit on a guy that was way out of his league. 

He'd just ordered a second diet coke, out of boredom, rather than thirst, as a young guy slipped into the seat beside him. 

Hank would have been tempted to call the guy half his age, if he hadn't noticed the blue small LED on his temple. It glittered in the neon lights of the club, as well, as the tiny pearl earrings in his ears. The neon light certainly looked more flattering on the Android's skin than Hank's. 

"I'm Connor," he offered unprompted. 

Hank mumbled an acknowledging noise and wondered if Reed would notice if he simply up and left right now. Based on the fact that the guy from earlier had currently stuck his tongue down his throat, Hank highly doubted it. 

"I came here with some friends, but I don't think I'm enjoying this," Connor said, looking at the club around them. 

"Yeah, me neither," Hank mumbled into his diet coke. 

He chanced a look at Connor, who looked more beautiful in a Jeans and T-Shirt that anyone ought to. 

"Wanna get out of here?", Hank asked before he could stop himself.   
Connor flashed him a bright smile. 

"I thought you would never ask." 

Reed often brought up the fact that Connor and he had met at all was all thanks to him, but Hank didn't even care. He was simply happy.


	29. Winter holiday retreat, the fireplace is lit, the crackle of the wood accompanies the warmth, there's a soft glow in the air that seems to mirror the soft glow of their hearts as they snuggle in front of the fireplace

Hank had never been one much for vacations. These last few years the thought hadn't even crossed Hank's mind. As it was, he had barely even turned up to work anymore in the first place. Of course, Connor had changed that, just like he'd managed to turn around every single part of Hank's life. And that was why Hank found himself inside of a small hut on a cold December evening. 

Connor was lying on a big chaise, which was standing right next to the fireplace, a warm wool blanket draped over him. Hank thought he looked beautiful like that, almost relaxed for once. He sat down on the couch next to Connor, putting down his cup of tea and Connor's cup of hot chocolate on the small coffee table, as he did so. 

Connor's eyes blinked open and he smiled softly at Hank. He hadn't thought it possible, not after everything he'd been through, but every time Connor smiled at him like that, Hank felt /happy/. 

"Hey," he said, smiling back at Connor. 

Hank could have simply stared at a Connor with tousled hair and sleepy eyes for hours. 

Connor inched closer to him and Hank pulled his arms around him, smiling to himself as Connor cuddled closer. 

"I could get used to this, you know," Hank said, looking at the fireplace and wondering once more how he'd finally managed to find Connor. 

It was as if he'd been the one thing that had been missing from his life all along and right now - right now, all he could feel was warmth and love for Connor, as the snowstorm outside kept on roaring. Hank had never thought he'd find happiness again, and yet, simply holding Connor in his arms, was so much more than that.


	30. intimacy without passion; passion without intimacy; the terrifying possibility of having both

It starts off innocently enough, with an evening on the couch, a basketball game, and Sumo snoring in a corner. 

Connor looks up at him, a slight smile on his face, body posture something Hank is tempted to almost call relaxed - and moves closer, until he has his arm wrapped around Hank's waist and his head lying on Hank's shoulder. 

"What are you doing?", he asks, but he's surprised that he actually doesn't find this uncomfortable at all. 

It reminds him of having his arms wrapped around Connor right after the revolution, and the relief he had felt when he finally knew for sure Connor was alright. 

He can hear the low hum of Connor's thirium pump, even over the noise of the game and as much as letting anyone close scares him, Connor holding him in his arms feels like the most natural thing in the world. Hank doesn't push him away, but relaxes into the touch instead. 

It happens a few months down the line, when they get into a heated argument, and Hank wonders if he's fucked for good this time, when instead Connor smashes his lips against his almost violently. 

They don't talk about it afterwards and Hank's not sure what any of it means, but he's certain it's nothing good. 

The next time it happens, Hank's once again wholly unprepared for it. Their relationship has barely gone back to normal, he's taken Connor to his very first concert and they stumble back through the door high on adrenaline and music. 

Connor smiles up at him, and Hank feels his heart skip a beat. 

"Connor," he says. 

And a moment later, Connor presses his lips against his. This time, he allows himself to kiss back, to get lost in the moment of it all, pushing away all the fears and doubts in his head. 

"Hank," Connor says, as he pulls away. 

"I need you."

And Hank's not entirely sure how any of it happens, but a few moments later he finds himself in his bed, Connor on top of him, and his hands underneath Connor's shirt. 

It scares him shitless, all of it, the thought of losing Connor, the thought of losing what he barely even has yet - but as Connor kisses him again, he decides it doesn't matter. He won't let it matter. 

He loves Connor and if even for just a second, Hank will allow himself to think Connor might feel the same.


	31. [SFW] wearing your cheapest clothes to redo the walls of a bedroom with your partner, but ending up more focused on a game of paint tag than actually doing a good job

Connor is the one who suggests the remodel. Hank's uncertain if it's a good idea at first, but he knows they need to clean out Cole's room at some point. It takes about a week and more tears than he can count but Connor is right by his side through all of it. By the time they're finished, Hank feels hollow, but he knows it was the right decision.   
As Connor suggests they simply renovate the whole house, Hank doesn't hesitate all too long to agree. The thought of leaving all of it behind and creating something new, together, with Connor, feels soothing on his soul. 

It's quite some time down the line that they finally get around to overhauling the bedroom - their bedroom, now - and Hank finds himself standing in front of a wall, paint roller in hand. The windows are open, and it's hot even early in the morning, summer not far away anymore. He can hear the birds chirping in the distance and he can hear Connor behind him, humming to themselves an obnoxious pop song that Hank hates. He can't help but smile. 

Hank turns around, to look at his partner. They're dressed in one of Hank's olds shirts, that's falling apart at the seams and way too big on them. There's paint splattered on their nose somehow and still - Hank doesn't think they've ever looked quite as beautiful. 

"Fits you," he says and as Connor looks at him confused, he nudges against their nose.   
"Got some paint there," he adds as an explanation.   
Connor blushes and Hank wonders how they can look even more beautiful like that, their cheeks tinged slightly blue.   
"Oops," Connor mumbles.   
Connor grabs the paint roller from him, faster than Hank can react and a moment later nudges it against Hank's nose.   
"There, now we match," Connor says, with a mischievous grin on their face.   
"Oh, you're on now," he says, and runs after a squealing Connor, who's trying their best to get as far away as possible from the paint roller. 

There are still difficult days, and Hank suspects there always will be. But his heart doesn't feel quite as heavy anymore. Hank knows he can thank Connor for a lot of that, for sitting with him through his grief, for holding him on nights that felt too difficult to bear. But he also can't quite believe how far he himself has come. 

Tomorrow Connor and he will go shopping together and Hank isn't certain when any of it changed, but it sure feels nice to be able to look forward to /tomorrow/.


	32. [SFW] Repotting cacti in the springtime, fruit tea and soft side hugs

It's early in the morning still, but the weather is finally taking a turn, spring has truly arrived and Connor can't wait to leave the cold and gloomy days behind them.

He's in the kitchen, preparing peach iced tea for Hank, as his partner walks into the room.

Hank is dressed in a lovely flowery dress - it's not quite warm enough for dresses yet, but it's fine inside certainly.

"Good Morning," Connor says, with a smile and hands Hank a glass of iced tea, before they can even reply.

"Morning," Hank says, takes a sip of their tea, and then abandons it on the kitchen counter in favor of wrapping their arm around Connor's side and kissing his hair softly.

"I love you," Hank says, and Connor feels his heartbeat quicken.

He still isn't used to Hank saying the words so openly, so boldly, but Connor knows they are true.

"I love you too," he answers with a smile, and then adds: "You look lovely, but if you wanna help me with the replanting you might wanna change," Connor suggests.

Hank grumbles something that Connor is fairly certain means Hank has no interest in actually /helping/ Connor with the plants but instead will watch Connor do all the work with a smile on their face. Not that Connor particularly minds. As long as Hank is right next to him, Connor is happy. That is all he ever needs.


	33. There's a forest clearing, that in the summer evenings glows with the lights of hundreds of fireflies, it's such a romantic place for a peaceful moment; hankcon

Hank doesn't remember anymore the moment he fell in love with the enchanted forest. It seems like a lifetime ago now, that he'd first stepped foot onto its grounds. All he remembers is the feeling, that had accompanied it. Like he'd finally arrived home, like he'd finally found the place he'd been meant to be all along, the place he'd been searching for his whole life, aimlessly wandering. It takes him a while to realize it's so much more than a place.

It's so hard to put into words and he's never been good at being poetic and shit. But the forest is alive, in a way beyond what he had thought possible. It changes everything Hank had thought he knew about the world, about life itself, and it's so hard to wrap his brain around at first.

But Connor, that's the name the forest gives him, is in every single tree, every leaf and in the rustling of the wind Hank feels upon his skin. It's hard to make sense of magic so all Hank knows is what he feels. And he feels at home with Connor, feels loved beyond what he thought possible and Connor seems to understand him, as if he can see right down to the bottom of Hank's soul.

It's easy to fall in love with him then, easier than breathing, really and Hank's not certain he could ever explain.

Connor is all around him, and Hank feels him down into every cell of his body, connected in a way he never could be to any of the humans around him. With Connor, everything is different. There are no words that need to be spoken, only feelings to be felt. And Hank feels the way the wind rushes over him, the way his skin feels lying on the grass, the way the leaves dance around him, in a dance that seems to him like they've been dancing it for eternities.

The way the darkness holds him in a soft and warm embrace, the fireflies lighting up the forest from the complete darkness, making this place feel even more magical than it does in the daytime. It's all Connor's work, showing Hank how much he is loved in all of it. Hank never doubts it, knows it to be a fact deep down. Connor loves him and he loves Connor and they will continue on and on like that, until the end of time.

Wind, rushing over his chest, through his hair. Warm, glowing love, flowing over and through his entire body. Pleasure and warmth, coursing through him, his mind only filled with Connor and nothing else. It's overwhelming beautifully and yet, in a way, it's simple.

Hank lets himself be taken by it, surrenders himself completely to Connor and his love for him. He's not sure how long any of it lasts, time seems arbitrary now. It could have been years until his body finally settles down into a bone-deep relaxation.

Hank's not sure he'll ever understand how any of this works. But he knows that his love for Connor and Connor's love for him is the most real thing he has ever felt. And Hank knows it will last until this world ends.


End file.
